


Beginnings

by basgijr



Category: Dr. STONE (Anime), Dr. STONE (Manga)
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Hot Mess Shishiou Tsukasa, Kissing, Love Confessions, M/M, OH YEAH I NEARLY FORGOT, Premarital Eye Contact, Touch-Starved, but it’s PRECIOUS these two are so cute, but like it’s just implied bc tsukasa is so fucking gay he just nearly falls apart, kabedon, listen consent is so sexy, pretentious written word tbh, they’re both so adorable i love them sm, this fic is like got. way too many words in
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-24
Updated: 2020-06-24
Packaged: 2021-03-03 21:14:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,131
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24892192
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/basgijr/pseuds/basgijr
Summary: Tsukasa is meant to be confessing.
Relationships: Ishigami Senkuu/Shishiou Tsukasa
Comments: 3
Kudos: 71





	Beginnings

**Author's Note:**

> unbeta’d. any mistakes are my own lol

Tsukasa was meant to be confessing.

  
...Though, the stress upon "meant to" was apt. In reality, matters did not transpire quite as smoothly. He made the planned steps, yet somehow his feet did not plant firm and to form.

Senku almost seems to tower over him, a psychological distance waging havoc in mind so piercing it perhaps trespassed into the realm of tangibility.

But of course this is not so. Tsukasa is the tallest person anyone has ever known. So why does he feel so small, despite locking Senku to a corner of the classroom so eagerly emptying fast as the last ringing of the bell resounds?

Senku speaks first. Naturally.

"What, Tsukasa? I have places to be, you know." And he makes to leave, brush past Tsukasa like he isn't even there. For lack of words, and some childish panic, it's all Tsukasa can do to press him back, savoring the brush of arm against shoulder as Tsukasa finds himself-- albeit accidentally-- in a cliché posing.

Kabedon.

The room is empty at this point. The sound of Tsukasa's palm against the wall threatens to make them both jump. As it is, they both tense, shocked into inaction as they separately take in the implications of such positioning. Sunlight, bold and so red as it paints their silhouettes, lights up Senku's eyes which stare up at Tsukasa, the usual confident fire of a soul burning strong. This grounds Tsukasa, makes him appreciative of how such beauty is so freely given without restraint. But the sun a vibrant red ricecracker, and in its fragility, is fading. He doesn't have much time.

Tsukasa is meant to be confessing. There has been silence for quite some time.

"Senku," he begins, softly. It is not his wont to be rash, but if he kept to his character this wouldn't be happening at all. 

Senku's finger is in his ear. 

"What is it." He says. What patience!, Tsukasa would think wryly under any other circumstance. Here he flounders again, though his face remains still. Hurry up, Tsukasa. Or you'll miss your chance. These words, not his own, echo in his mind. They push courage into his bones, cause him to open his mouth to speak.

"Senku, hm, I wanted to ask if you would want to-" 

The sliding door of the classroom clatters open without much regard for its limiter, the doorframe. A familiar face pops through, blonde haired and cat eyed. It is Kohaku, evidently the current assigned classroom cleaner for the day. Her body language screams amusement, despite the slight shading of surprise in those same features. She hadn't expected to find Tsukasa and Senku here still, but was likely more than happy to boast quick humour once she pieced together the picture. So her next words are... uncharacteristic, to say the least.

"How long 'till you're done?" She asks. "I'll wait until then." Theres something in her tone Tsukasa cannot place. But there is no scorn, no malice bleeding into the words.

Tsukasa's no more than five centimetres from Senku's face, still poised to speak. So he murmurs a "five minutes" to Kohaku, who practically skips away, throwing the sliding door shut while commenting almost inaudibly how Senku should refrain from teasing Tsukasa too hard. She either has no control over her strength or clearly held too good a grasp upon it.

And he still hasn't confessed.

Focus, Tsukasa. His eyes flick back to Senku, the slight tension at the brow, the cock of his narrow hip as he stands against the wall, casual, as though he held no fear.

Hopefully he doesn't, in this situation.

"I, l-" and here's the toughest part. To deal the most devastating blow to another while self-inflicting the most vulnerable of wounds in the same breath. "I love you."

He lets it hang in the air for a moment, like a separate entity given life. "...Yes, I just- I just wanted to confess that to you." The quick beating of Tsukasa's pulse is all he can hear, muscles tense. His face, all the way down to his frenzied heart trapped within his chest, feels warm.

Tsukasa doesn't see the brief way Senku's eyes widen, back running taut but for a moment before he smirks. Tsukasa is too busy panicking over the fact that he said it. Finally.

"Well." Senku says, and because he's a shit, he thinks to himself; why not have some fun?

He takes a step forward, mildly startling Tsukasa. 

Tsukasa doesn't flinch as Senku cups his face in his hands, in fact, he leans into the touch, an unconscious motion that betrays his honesty. Senku watches very carefully as his eyes half-lid, before finally looking down to meet his own gaze. 

His breath is coming quick. Senku finds it adorable.

So he thinks, ah, fuck it.

"Can I kiss you?" Senku blurts out. They're so close to each other, the words are whispered into skin. 

Tsukasa very nearly squawks at this, but it is not in his nature, so he simply gawks at Senku, frozen momentarily in slight embarrassment. Senku's smirk deepens. "Can I?" This is pitched lower, tone considerate but serious. He's tempted to laugh a little at the expression on Tsukasa's face, but unsure if such would scare him off. So he remains quiet, letting the question seep in.

Tsukasa, almost overwhelmed by the intensity of their shared gaze and such a question, near trembling with excitement, looks to the side. He swallows, and Senku tracks the bob of his Adam's apple not at all subtly. Senku's thumbs are still lightly pressed to Tsukasa's cheekbones, fingers splayed at either side of his neck. They're cool in contrast to the heat of Tsukasa's blood, but still warm, and so heartbreakingly gentle it makes him want to cry. 

He's shaking. He starts to nod, jerkily, before speaking. It's a barely there trembling of voice.

"Yes, please."

In the red classroom, quiet and careful, Senku takes the back of Tsukasa's head in one hand to guide him the rest of the way forward. His kiss is like pure oxygen, giving Tsukasa life and filling his entire being with dizzy euphoria, all energy with no clear output. Tsukasa savours this feeling, feels it throughout his entire frame.

He shakes, and shakes, and shakes.

And Senku, calm and steady, presses another kiss to his lips just the same, so easily yet with so much care, higher thought clearly at work as his calculating eyes takes in the effect he has had on Tsukasa. Without realising, his smirk has become a full grin, unable to maintain composure. Smiling against their kisses here, together and just starting to learn each others' reactions, Senku knows his answer.

"Tsukasa," he says against his lips. "I'd love to go out with you."

**Author's Note:**

> i tried to stress as much as I could that despite tsukasa being so much bigger and physically stronger than senku, there is no overall power imbalance between them. the kabedon was purely because i found the idea hilarious 
> 
> in no way was tsukasa actually keeping senku against his will or actually “locking [senku] in”. they are equals with each other, and senku is entirely unintimidated by the things tsukasa does. 
> 
> if anything, senku holds more comfort in the situation than tsukasa does, as evidenced by his calm demeanour.


End file.
